One Hell of a Fiance
by SliverShadowBeliever
Summary: What at one point was my normal life has turned into a bad fantasy novel. I'm being hunted by demons, accused of murder, on the run from the law and to top it all off I have some stupid demon claiming to be my fiance. Life just got weird. Sebastian/OC
1. Her Fiance, Chance Encounter

A/N: Hello, this is my first Black Butler fanfiction. I found the show around this time last year and immediately went gaga over it. I finally decided to try my hand at writing a fic after reading so many good ones. This one is partially inspired by _Be Careful What You Wish For _by NamineNasha. So go read hers cause its awesome. Please feel free to give constructive criticism and anything else that might be useful. Oh also there will be some swearing in this fic. So please don't be offended. I do not believe someone could be put in this situation and not cuss occasionally

_One Hell of a Fiancé._

"That's pretty common."

"I know but it used to be that I couldn't sleep enough now I'm lucky if I can get a couple of hours."

"Changes in sleep patterns is not uncommon. How's your mood been?"

"The same apathetic and…sad I'm just always so sad."

"Why don't we try upping your dosages and meet again in four weeks?"

"Alright." I sighed as my doctor handed me a new prescription. This had been going on for longer than I cared to admit. Stupid depression. I've suffered from it for as long as I can remember. I'm not suicidal, no that feeling had passed as I grew older, but the feeling of things not being right, of always being sad and waiting for something has remained.

I put the piece of paper in my purse while I waited for the receptionist to schedule another appointment for me. I looked at the clock on the wall I had two hours before I had to get to work. Oh well I was already on this side of town I decided to go to my favorite bookstore instead of going home.

"Alright I've got you all scheduled for the 17th next month." I thanked the receptionist and walked out the door. I unlocked my car and threw my purse in the back before speeding away intent to enjoy my free time.

I smiled as I breathed in the scent of books. If they ever made book scented perfume I would wear it every day. I made a beeline to the back where the café was and ordered a latte before I began browsing. I took a sip of my too hot coffee and burned my tongue. I stopped walking, mentally cursing my hot beverage when someone walked into me. Hard. I dropped my coffee and it spilled over the floor.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't paying attention." I took my attention off of spilt coffee and looked at the person talking. Holy cow! He was gorgeous. He had inky black hair and pale skin. He must have been a foot taller than me dressed in all black with a smirk on his face. He had thick eye lashes and…red eyes? Huh, must have been contacts. As I looked into his eyes I experienced the oddest sense of déjà vu. No don't be silly. I would remember somebody this pretty. The look he was giving me sent shivers up my spine.

"Um…no it was my fault I just kinda stopped." Good job brain I was able to form a sentence around a sex god. I bent down and tried to pick up the paper cup, but he beat me to it.

"Please let me." Okay he was supper polite too.

"Uh, okay?" He tossed the cup away and offered to buy me another. I politely declined but he insisted and the next thing I knew I was in line with him. I reordered my drink and thanked him again and tried to politely go back to my browsing but he pulled a chair out for me at one of the tables and gestured for me to sit down. I slowly sat down and stared at him trying to figure out what he was playing at. No one's this nice and polite.

"Thank you for the coffee. You really didn't have to."

"Oh but it was my fault you spilled your first one."

"It really wasn't." I looked off to the side longingly at the books.

"Were you looking for something specific?" I looked back at him. He was smiling at me again. I didn't like his smile it was like he knew something I didn't.

"Um no I just had sometime before I have to go to work. If I knew what I wanted I'd get it from Amazon."

"Oh?" He looked way too interested. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a waitress at a local diner." I decided against telling which diner. His smile grew and I decided it was time to leave. He was pretty but he was starting to creep me out.

"Um, look uh…" I trailed off suddenly. I did not know his name.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Right, Sebastian." His grin grew when I said his name. "Thanks for the coffee but I should be heading off now." He stood up at the same time I did and offered to walk me to my car.

"No thanks that's alright." I threw my coffee away and walked away from him.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I turned at stared at him like he grew a second head.

"No. I don't think so." I hadn't even given him my name. His creepy factor just tripled. I walked as away from him as fast as I could before he could say anything else. I almost ran to my car and then sped out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

I sighed in my car once I was safely on the freeway. That was so weird! I looked at the clock and decided just to go into work early. Who knows it could be busy.

I parked my car and took a moment to recompose myself. The encounter with Sebastian left me rattled. He didn't do anything and only said one thing that could be classified as creepy but I couldn't shake the feeling he knew something I didn't and was laughing at me. I looked into my mirror to make sure I didn't look as shaky as I felt. As satisfied as I ever am with my appearance I got out of my car and headed into work.

I walked past the counter to the back and hung up my jacket before clocking in. I grabbed an apron and walked up to Amy, another waitress and started helping her roll silverware. I was wrong. The diner was dead and it was just the two of us and the cook, Peter in the back. Amy smiled at me and seemed excited to see me. She must have been pretty bored by herself.

"You're here early! I thought you weren't scheduled till five?"

"I didn't have anything better to do."

"Well good for me. Do you think you can close by yourself tonight? Jake said he something special planned." She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't refuse her.

"Sure have fun. Do you know what he has planned?" They had been dating to three years and Amy was just itching to have him propose.

"I think tonight's the night! I really think he's going to propose!" I raised an eyebrow. I'm not one for marriage.

"Oh how so?"

Amy blushed and had the decency to look ashamed. "I was kind of snooping and found the ring." I smiled.

"Good for you. If it's not busy then you should leave an hour early to get proposal ready." Apparently that was the right thing to say because she squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Carly thank you so much!" I smiled and pried her off me.

"Only if it's not busy." She nodded went back to rolling silverware before grinning at me.

"So Carly when are you going to get married?" I sighed and blew the hair out of my face.

"To get married one has to have a boyfriend and I am very single."

"Oh but you must have your eye on someone." Sebastian's smirk popped into my mind. I stomped on it with a mental boot.

"No not even. I'm saving my money then I'm out of here. I'm going to explore the world and travel all over before settling in in a small English village and becoming an old cat lady and writing novels."

"That's no fun." _More fun than getting married_. I thought.

"Yeah it is. A guy would just hold me back. I'm going to be like the most interesting man in the world only female." I don't know why but I have always been against the prospect of marriage maybe because marriage has always been against me.

Amy said something about how I must not be doing it right if I didn't want a relationship. I ignored her and continued with my chore.

-/-/

"Carly I'm going out for a smoke!" Pete yelled at me through the kitchen. We were the only ones left. It had turned out to be a slow night. A very slow night I sent Amy home early after cleaning the bathrooms. She was ecstatic and already telling me about how she was going to set me up with one of the groomsmen.

"Kay!" I turned back to wiping down the tables. It was late and I was ready to get home. I have a kink in my neck and bed was calling my name. I closed the dining room and counted the money before closing. I went to tell Pete I was done and he could set the alarm. I walked into the kitchen to look for him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Pete? Pete?" Huh? Was he still smoking? That was weird he wouldn't leave without telling me. I walked out the backdoor, propping it open so I wouldn't be locked out. "Pete? You still out here? I'm going to go home now! Pete!" I looked around walking behind the building when I froze.

I found Pete. He hadn't left. He wasn't smoking. I found Pete. I found Pete dead with some sort of creature eating him. His stomach was ripped open and this small green goblin thing with claws the size of my fingers was eating his liver. I gasped and backed into some trash cans making a racket and distracting that thing from its meal.

"Oh looks what I founds! It's the girlys! Is it the girlys? Yes it's the girlys. It's got to be the girlys? Are you the girlys?" Oh god it could talk. It was talking to me. I felt my legs going weak.

"Uh…no?" I hope that's the right answer. The thing grinned widely showing off its shark like teeth.

"Oh goods I gets to eat its then!" Crap wrong answer. I screamed and ran when that this started chasing me. I wasn't fast enough and it swiped its claws and tore into my flesh.

"Ah!" I stumbled and keep running. I got to the back door and kicked the box I used to prop it open out of the way and slammed the door shut behind me. I could hear that thing banging against the door. This was bad. That thing was going to figure out there were other doors. Doors that weren't as strong as this one. I looked around the kitchen and picked up sharp looking knife before putting it back and grabbing a large frying pan. I was in soft ball for a number of years and had one hell of a swing. I'd do more damage with a pan then I would a knife.

"Girlys! Open the door so that's I can eats you!"

"NO! Go away you psycho!" Suddenly the banging on the door stopped and I heard the sound of glass crashing.

"My boss is never going to believe this." I muttered and got into a defensive stance, hoping that watching kung fu movies translated into giving one kung fu skills. My head was getting light from the blood loss, and I was starting to see spots in front of my eyes. "Not good." I heard another crash and that thing ran into the kitchen. Only it didn't seem to care about me anymore.

"NO! I's sorry! I didn't knows it was yours! I's wasn't really going to eats its!" That thing was cowering against the wall trying to hide behind its arms.

"Liar." I heard a new voice say. I turned my head and stared.

"No way." Sebastian turned his head and smiled at me.

"Hello my dear. I told you I'd be seeing you again." I just gaped at him with my mouth held open. I knew something was off about the guy. Suddenly he pulled a set of silverware out of his sleeve and returned his attention to the goblin thing.

"He sent you didn't he?"

"I's justs doing whats I was told!"

"You picked the wrong master to serve." He threw his silverware at that thing faster than my eyes could follow. It lay bleeding and I almost felt sorry for it. It was so scared in the end. Sebastian returned his attention to me. I, of course, freaked out.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I backed up until my back hit the wall. Crud, I just backed myself into a corner and he was giving me that same smirk.

"Now now dear is that anyway to thank me for saving your life?"

"You killed that thing with forks and knives!"

"Yes."

"Forks and knives!"

"Dear, you're becoming hysterical."

"And that thing killed Pete! I liked Pete!" A dark look crossed Sebastian's face for a moment.

"Yes, unfortunately I did not get here fast enough."

"But what…what was that thing? What are you?" Normal people can't kill goblin things with forks. Sebastian smiled the largest grin I have ever seen any one grin, before putting his hand to his chest and bowing.

"I am simply one hell of a fiancé." I'm going to chalk it up to the blood loss but that was the moment I chose to faint.


	2. Her Fiance, Explaining

A/N: Thank you Paxloria for the review and thank you for everyone who alerted and favorite this fic.

Her Fiancé, Explaining.

I woke to the smell of tea, which confused me greatly because I hate tea. I never touched the stuff in my foggy state of mind I couldn't understand why my apartment smelled like it. Once I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in my apartment. Instead I was in a large room laying on a plush king sized bed with black sheets and a black duvet. There was a large set of windows light was just beginning to creep through. Next to the bed was a cherry wood table with a cup of tea on it. That explained the smell. I sat up and let the blanket fall.

"Oh hells no." I was topless, well not completely I was still in my black bra but my shirt was nowhere in sight. I spotted bandages wrapped around my waist and the events of last night flooded me. "Not good." I scrambled out of the bed but ended up with my feet tangled in the blankets and fell flat on my face.

"Ow." I hoped I hadn't made too much noise. I wanted to get out of here without anyone knowing. I quickly and quietly opened the window and looked around. I was on the second floor, but to the left of the window was climbing ivy wrapping around a white crisscross wooden wall leaning against the brick. I reached out and tested its strength. It seemed sturdy enough. I felt a breeze and realized I still wasn't in a shirt. I went back into the room and pulled open a drawer of a large wardrobe. I riffled around and pulled out a long sleeved button down white shirt. I slipped it on. It was too large but it was better than nothing.

I carefully climbed out the window and grasped the wooden panel with my right hand before putting my right foot on it.

"So far so good." Now came the difficult part. I took a deep breath and moved my left side from the safety of the window ledge to the wall. It held. I let out my breath and began climbing down. Alright I could do this! I just needed to get down then out of the yard and get as far away from here as possible. This is great! I was half way down and looking good!

CRACK

Oh no. My luck just caught up with me. I looked down to where my foot was planted and the wood had broken. "Frick." I moved my foot and tried to find another foothold but then the panel my hand was on broke and I was sent crashing to the ground.

"Ah!" I never collided with the ground instead my fall was broken by two firm arms. I looked up into the smiling face of Sebastian. "You!" I struggled to get out of his arms. He set me down without complaint and I immediately put five feet between us.

"What am I doing here?!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He sighed before brushing the invisible dirt off his clothing.

"My you've become quite rude. We'll have to work on that."

"What are you talking about?" An annoyed look crossed over his face.

"My dear as much as I would love standing here and answering your questions it is rather chilly out and you are without a jacket or shoes." His stupid grin returned. "Though I must say you look very fetching in my clothing."

"Shut up! My shirt was gone."

"Yes I am afraid it was beyond repair and had to be disposed." That things image flashed in my mind as I recalled last night.

"What was that thing?" Sebastian sighed and gestured to the house I had been trying to escape.

"As I said before I will answer your questions once you are inside. Come before you catch cold." I cocked my head at him. Was he on crack I didn't want to go anywhere with him. He began walking to the house and I contemplated my chances of getting away while his back was turned.

"I would not recommend it my dear. I would find it very tiring to have to fetch you again." He opened the front door. "Come I have prepared tea." I sighed and surrendered myself to having to stay in his company for a while longer. Oh well, I consoled myself, I did want to know what that thing was, and I admitted to myself I wanted to know what Sebastian was.

I followed him into the living room and sat down on a suede brown couch. Sebastian pulled a cart into the room and poured me a cup of tea before sitting down opposite me. I just stared at the tea, not wanting to look at him.

"I assure you it is not poisoned." I looked up at him. Did he really think I thought he would poison me if he wanted me dead he would have left me in the hands of that creature from last night.

"I don't really like tea." Sebastian looked legitimately surprised.

"Oh? You used to be very fond of my tea." I looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about? I met you yesterday!" He sighed and shook his head. He looked disappointed.

"Do you really not remember? It has been a long time, but I was so sure you wouldn't forget me."

"I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life." I have a bad memory, and a tendency to forget things I don't deem important, but I would remember someone like Sebastian. I eyed the door; unfortunately Sebastian was blocking the way out.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"I don't know you." He sighed and recrossed his legs.

"What's your earliest memory?"

"My grandmother dying."

"Nothing before that?" I scowled at him.

"Bits and pieces, but not much. It's mostly blank." He looked at me with interest.

"Well I didn't expect this. You remember nothing before you were eleven?"

"I don't remember anything before I was thirteen except her dying. How do you know what age I was when she died? How do you even know her?"

"I was employed by your grandmother."

"What mowing her yard? You couldn't have been more than fifteen when she died." His smile grew.

"Oh no, I was as I am now." I tensed.

"That's crazy."

"Oh no I'm afraid I haven't changed my appearance in over 3,000 years." My eyes grew wide and I started to panic. This guy was off his rocker. He glanced at his pocket watch. "Oh dear this is taking longer than I had predicted. I have waited for you for a very long time, much longer than I would have liked. It was quite the shock to have found you when you were just a child. I had to wait for you to grow up. But that is behind us now. It's unfortunate you don't remember me, but it's of no consequence." He stood up and walked to me before kneeling and pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and I watched in horror as he slipped a diamond ring onto to my finger.

"Carly Marie Walker, from this day forth you are once again my fiancé and mate. I will never leave your side, I will never lie to you and I will never betray you and protect you from all harm, after all it is what a demon does for their mate." I think I stopped breathing at that point. He stood up and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, he smelled like a campfire and something else, something darker. The kiss ended as quickly as it happened. He released my lips and smirked at me. "So quiet I think I prefer this to you yelling. Do you have anything to say?"

_ Yes, you are psychotic and delusional. Demon! He's crazier than bag full of cats. _I had to get away before anything bad happened. Quick brain think of something!

"…Can I have some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yes! Coffee! I like coffee. Do you have coffee? Coffee's good better than tea." I was rambling, but as soon as he was out of sight I was out of here! I'm going to go to the police and get a restraining order then move to Wisconsin. I'm pretty sure nothing bad happens in Wisconsin.

"I believe I have some I can brew."

"Please do so." I'm not sure I've blinked yet. My eyes are wide and my pulse is racing I can't seem to catch my breath and Sebastian looks like he's about to deny my request. He must know what I'm planning. I'm not a good actress and irrational panicked me is an even worse actress. I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "Please." I try to appear calm and he acquiescence to my request.

"Of course I will return shortly." He heads off to where I assume the kitchen is and once he's out of sight I make my move. I open the front door, trying to make as little sound as possible. I might have two, five if I'm lucky, minutes before he realizes I'm gone. I look around the front yard and scramble over the rod iron fence and then I book it.

I'm running as fast as I can, ignoring my bare feet, the chill in the air and the stitch in my side. The only thing I can focus on is getting away. I take random turns, not paying attention to my surroundings. It's early. The sun's barely risen; no one is in the streets. A car passes me and I wave to get their attention but they increase their speed and drive away. I must look insane, running in the street without shoes and a desperate look in my eyes. I feel insane. I'm breathing heavily and duck into an alley to rest for a moment. A strong breeze blows by and I'm reminded I have no jacket or shoes and its winter. I wrap my arms around myself and notice the ring on my finger. It's a large square cut diamond with a silver band. It's simple and tasteful. If it was anyone else's ring I might have thought it was pretty, but it wasn't and the sight of it made bile fill my throat.

I did not want this thing! I tried prying it off my hand, but it was stuck. I let out a string of curses and a few tears leaked out of my eyes before I was able to stop them. I hated that I cried when I was frustrated. It was an embarrassing trait I inherited from my mother. My legs collapsed underneath me as I continued trying to remove the ring. Stupid thing what did Sebastian do to it? More to the point what even was Sebastian? He was crazy that was for sure, kidnapping me, claiming to be 3,000 years old and telling me we were going to get married. I don't care how he knew my grandma. He could have just looked it up on line. She was very involved in the community and everyone loved her. There was even a plaque of here at the library, she volunteered there so much. That didn't explain Pete though, or whatever that thing was that attacked him, or how Sebastian could kill it so easily. Damn I did want answers, Pete had a daughter, she would know what really happened to her dad. I shook my head, trying to focus. I can't worry about that right now I needed to get somewhere safe.

I ducked out of the alley and tried to get my bearings. I was uptown, but most of the businesses wouldn't be open until later. I needed a phone, or someplace safe for the moment. My eyes widened and a grin broke out on my face when I spotted someone unlocking the door to a bakery.

"Hey! Hey!" I waved my hand and started screaming at him. He looked up and gawked at me as I ran up to him before he ducked into the building and held the door closed. I banged on the door. "Oh no please. I'm sorry but you have to help me. Please help." I was crying again but didn't bother wiping them away hoping to invoke his sympathy. It worked. He opened the door.

"You okay miss?"

"No. No I'm not can I please use your phone?" He nodded and held the door open for me. He grabbed the phone, telling me to dial nine before the number. I thanked him.

"911 what's your emergency?" I let out a sob of relief.

"Oh thank God. Please you have to help, last night I witnessed a murder and there's some guy after me."

"The murderer ma'am?" She sounded way to calm. I paused Sebastian wasn't the murderer but for a second I was tempted to say it was him. "No it was someone else, please can you send someone to come get me?"

"Of course I'll send a police car immediately what's your address?" I paused and looked around for the man that let me in. He came out of the back holding a cup of coffee and a large university hoodie.

"What's the address here?" He told me and I repeated it to the operator on the other end. She assured me that a car would me there shortly. I hung up and handed the phone back to the man.

"Thank you."

"No problem, here you looked cold." He handed me the hoodie and I slipped it over my head. It smelled like pizza and stale beer, definitely a college hoodie

"Thank you."

"No problem that thing was taking up space in the back, some customer left it here a while ago." He handed me the coffee and told me relax while I waited.

"Thank you." I held the coffee in my hand letting it warm me up. I scowled the ring was still on my finger. I probably had a few minutes until the police showed up. I asked him where the bathroom was and tried getting the ring off with soap and hot water. It still wouldn't budge.

"What kind of ring is this?" I yanked it again and banged my hand against the sink. "Why won't you come off?!"

"Miss are you okay?" I heard the man knocking.

"YES!" The ring finally slipped from my finger. I put it by the sink and dried my hands. I opened the door and the man gave me another incredulous look. Man, he must think I'm cuckoo pants.

"I'm fine thank you."

"The police are here." I could tell he was going to be relieved when I was gone.

"Thanks." We walked out to the front where a man in police uniform was waiting. He looked a few years older than me with blond hair and brown eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"You're the woman that called about the murder and abduction?" I nodded. He pulled out a small notepad and pen. "I'm officer Cunningham I have to ask you a few questions before we go back to the precinct." I frowned.

"Can it wait?" I wanted to get somewhere safe.

"Standard procedure ma'am." I sighed and sat back down and took a sip of my coffee, it had gone cold. Officer Cunningham stayed standing and began asking me a series of questions. I answered them the best I could.

"Name?"

"Carly Walker."

"What happened last night Miss Walker?" I took a moment to answer trying to decide what to tell him. I was definitely going to leave out the part of Pete being killed by something that wasn't human.

"I was closing up after work yesterday, I work at Roxy's Café, I was about to leave but I had to tell Pete, um Peter Alberts, he's the cook, that I was leaving but I couldn't find him. He said he was going out for a smoke so I went out to look for him but he was dead. His body had been ripped open by something. I screamed and…" I hesitated, adapting the next part. "Something grabbed me and I woke up in a strange place. The window was unlocked and I escaped before I saw whoever it was that grabbed me." Man that sounded weak even to my ears.

"Do you know why you weren't killed like your co-worker?" I shook my head. The officer sighed. "The body of Mr. Alberts was found this morning out of his work just as you said." I felt bad for whoever opened this morning they must have gotten a nasty surprise.

"How long before you noticed he was gone?" I shrugged.

"Twenty minutes?" He jotted down something on his notepad. He was about to ask me another question when we both heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Sir? Sir are you alright?" We didn't receive an answer. Officer Cunningham pulled his gun. "Stay here." He kicked open the kitchen door and pointed his gun.

"What's going on?" I heard him mutter a curse.

"He's dead." I jumped from my seat and ran into the kitchen. "Dammit I told you to stay out there!" I shook my head. I was staying with the trained professional. I looked at the body of the kind man who had helped me and I gagged. It was just the same as Pete's torn and bloody with a terrified look in their unblinking eyes. I felt my stomach drop and grabbed Officer Cunningham's arm. He was calling for backup.

"We have to get out of here!" If it was another one of those things, then we didn't stand a chance.

"Did anyone get past you?" I shook my head. "Then the killer's still here. Stay behind me." This was so bad.

"No! We have to get out of here! Please that thing is going to kill us!"

"Thing?" He diverted his attention to me. "What thing?"

"The thing that killed Pete there must be more than one!" I tugged on his arm trying to get him to leave while we still had the chance.

"What thing?"

"This goblin thing! Sebastian killed the last one but we're going to die unless we go now!" I was on the verge of tears again. Officer Cunningham sighed and pried me off him.

"Miss Walker there's no such thing as gobl-" He coughed the last word and blood spilled from his mouth.

"Oh God no." I covered my mouth and backed away as he fell to the floor. On his back was another one of those creatures. It grinned a vicious grin at me and leapt in the air its claws aimed at my throat. I didn't have time to scream as a blur raced past me and kicked that thing in the face. I sat frozen looking up at Sebastian.

"How?" He ignored me and continued to pummel the small creature. I didn't feel sorry for this one I had watched it murder someone. Once the thing stopped moving Sebastian turned back to me.

"I told you my dear I am simply one hell of a fiancé." He offered his hand to me and I continued to stare at him to frozen to move. The sound of sirens snapped me out of my daze. The Calvary had arrived.

"Oh it seems the authorities are here. My dear you're in quite a bit of trouble aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cops are here. Cops are good guys.

"Three murders in less than twenty-four hours the only thing linking them is you, the last person each of them were with. You're even covered in their blood." I looked down, the hoodie I was leant was stained crimson. "My dear what do you think the police will think?"

"You think they'll think I killed them? I couldn't kill a fly." I was the definition of harmless.

"You are the most likely and only suspect. Tell me how long do you think you would last in prison? Such a sweet girl. Why I think they would eat you alive. And of course I can't protect you in prison. These low lifes would kill you in no time." He gestured to the body of that thing.

"Those things are after me?" He gave me a pitying look, like I was a slow child.

"What do you think?" Last night that thing said he was looking for a girl and today another one shows up at the very same bakery I was at. Sebastian was right those things were after me.

"Why?" He sighed and for a brief moment looked incredibly sad.

"Because you are mine."

"What?" He sighed and looked at his watch. "I was attempting to explain before you ran off. Now do you want to come with me or do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison, which without me will be decidedly shorter." I could hear the police. I looked at Sebastian and back to the door where they were coming through. He was right in their eyes I was the killer. I would be in jail before the day's end. I looked back at Sebastian. He was terrifying, but he had answers and whatever was going on in my life now was because of him.

"I want answers." His grin returned and he swept me into his arms before kicking the back door open and breaking into a run. I gasped at his speed. He raced down the back alley ways faster than humanly possible. Everything was a blur. I tried to look over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen us, but he pushed my head back.

"Stay still I'd hate to drop you." He gave me that irritating grin I was starting to hate. I resisted the urge to pout and stayed still. Faster than I thought possible we arrived at back at the house. He set me down for a moment, unlocking the front door, as I was about to enter he swept me into his arms again and carried me into the house before putting back down.

"What was that for?"

"A husband is supposed to carry his bride over the threshold." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not married!" How could he say things like that!

"We will be and the sooner the better. Those attacks will only increase the longer you remain unmarked."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He just ignored me and headed into the kitchen. I followed him not knowing what else to do.

"How unfortunate you're coffee has gone cold. Unacceptable." Was he really prattling on about coffee? I just watched a man die! He returned his attention to me. "And look at you, covered in blood with no shoes. You'll become ill."

"I don't care about that! You said you'd answer my questions." He looked disappointed like I should be just as concerned about my appearance was he was.

"Come with me. I shall brew another pot at its height of freshness while you clean up." He brought me back to the room I woke up in. He pulled open a draw and handed me a pair of long black pants and another white button down shirt.

"These will have to do until I can acquire proper clothing for you." He ushered me into an attached bathroom and told me he would be waiting for me. I set the clothing on the counter and took a good look at myself. Sebastian was right I looked awful. My eyes were blood shot from the tears I'd cried, leaving mascara trails down my face. I was pale and shaking and covered in blood. I pulled the borrowed hoodie off and threw it against the wall I didn't want the reminder of what I had just witnessed. I turned the shower on waiting for it to get warm. I carefully unbound the bandages on my ribs. The wound wasn't as deep as I thought it would be. That was a positive. I bit back a laugh. The only positive in this situation was that the injury given to me by some sort of monster wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

Once the water was warm enough I stepped in. I just stood in the water for a few minutes, letting it wash over me. I dwelled on my situation. Three people were dead because of me, weird little monster things were trying to kill me and this was somehow Sebastian's fault. He had called himself a demon. I knew he couldn't be human, but a demon? That was insane! Demons aren't supposed to exist. And he said he worked for my grandmother. What kind of work could he possibly have done for her? She was just a sweet old lady. And he kept on talking about things I used to do like we were once friends. I didn't know him! I grasped my head. I hated this! I couldn't remember anything before I was thirteen. I remember small bits and pieces, like my parents' divorce and a trip to Disney World, but everything else was blank. I knew other people could remember their childhoods, but I never could. It didn't bother me till now, but now if I did know Sebastian then what did I think of him? Why would my grandma let me near a demon? Why did she know a demon?

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed my hair, getting the blood and sweat out of it. I washed quickly and turned off the shower. I wanted answers! And dang it I was going to get some. I put on the clothes Sebastian gave me, realizing they must have been his. I had to roll up the pants they were a foot too long. I buttoned up the shirt but left the sleeves long. They didn't bother me like the pants did.

I left the room and went in search of Sebastian. I found him cooking in the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It was still early. He turned his attention to me brightening.

"Ah much better. For breakfast I have prepared a vegetable quiche with goat cheese and spinach, and…_coffee_." He seemed disappointed when he said the last part. But I brightened and grabbed the coffee before anything else. I blew on it to cool it down before talking a sip. It was wonderful. I sipped on it happily as he stood over my shoulder watching. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Of course." He pulled out the chair opposite me and continued to watch. I tensed and wanted to shrink away under his gaze. He gestured to the food.

"It'll get cold and I'll have to make it again."

"You can put it in the microwave." He seemed absolutely horrified at the idea. I wanted to laugh at his expression. Instead I picked up my fork and took a bite. Crap, it was delicious. Sebastian seemed to know this too, because he watched me with a confident expression. I ate every last morsel. I don't get to eat nice food like this very often. I live by myself and most of my diet consists of microwave dinners or left overs from the diner. Sebastian's food was the best I'd had since I moved out from my mom's.

I set my fork down and returned to my coffee. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now my dear I believed I offered you answers.

"Yes, you did."

"Now where should I start?" He put his finger to his chin and looked thoughtful. I had too many questions I but there was one I wanted to know before anything else.

"What are you?"

"That's the question you want to ask first?"

"I think it'll make the others easier to understand."

"Yes, it will. I, my dear mate, am a demon." He put his hand to his chest and gave a slight bow. I just gaped at him. Telling me he was a vampire would have been more believable. This couldn't be real.

"No you're not. I mean demons aren't real, right?" His eyes flashed and silted into pink glowing eyes. I started shaking in fear. It felt like I was being surrounded by everything bad and evil in life. Was this what a demon could do? "Nevermind. I believe you." His eyes returned to normal and he smiled.

"Next."

"Are those things that attacked me demons too?"

"Yes."

"Do you look like that too? Underneath your glamour?" It had to be a glamour no one was that pretty.

"No my dear, those were low level demons, the bottom of the barrel. I am of a much higher caliber." He looked smug.

"Why were they trying to kill me and if they were after me then why did they kill Pete and the others."

"I'm sure you noticed they are not particularly intelligent." I nodded. "They are only good for taking orders, and even then they aren't very useful. I suspect the one that sent them after you didn't tell them not kill any else but you."

"Can they come here? They keep on finding me will they attack your house?"

"No there is a strong barrier around this place anything that wishes harm will not be able to pass through."

"Do you know who sent them?"

"I have an idea." I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. I moved onto my next question.

"Why do they want to kill me?"

"In revenge for something in the past."

"Something you did? What?"

"I prefer not to dwell in the past. I made an enemy that now wishes to do my harm in a rather underhanded manner."

"What?"

"By killing you." I narrowed my eyes, this was not information I was comfortable with.

"Why would my death affect you?"

"Because," Sebastian paused seemingly trying to decide what to say. "Every creature on this plane, and the next have a soul mate. The other part of them that makes them whole. Humans stumble about looking for theirs blindly, but a demon's life is so long we know all we have to do is wait. We will instantly know when we find our mate. You." He paused again. "are mine." I gaped at him incredulously.

"I'm your soul mate? Do demons even have souls?" I felt bad after asking that question.

"It is an antiquated term."

"What does a soul mate mean to a demon? No offense, but you guys don't have good reputations." For a moment I didn't think Sebastian was going to tell me. He didn't seem like he wanted to.

"…Demons don't have souls. We must consume the souls of humans in order to survive. It is our punishment for the betrayal. We were separated from our souls when we fell. They were not destroyed simply lost. Every demon can tell you the pain they experience when their soul is ripped from them. Some go crazy from the loss. They become what you saw, low level creatures losing everything that was once theirs. But we realized that our souls were not destroyed merely lost. It was God's cruel joke that every demons' soul would be tied to a human. My soul is tied to you. You are mine. I knew it the moment I held you as a child. You are my other half and in you resides my soul."

"That's…that can't be true. It just can't." I started hyperventilating. I was not a demon's soul! I couldn't be! "You're lying you have to be lying! Its..it's not possible." I couldn't catch my breath I was going to faint. How was this happening! "Are you going to kill me? To get back your soul?" Oh God he was going to kill me.

"No part of God's punishment was that we could never harm the holders of our soul. But from this moment on I will not be able to be apart from you. You are a part of me. The separation would kill me." I was going to be sick.

"Is that why those things are trying to kill me because I have your soul?" He didn't respond and I knew it was true. Who could hate someone so much they would try to destroy their soul? This had to be a cruel joke.

"Once I claim you will be safe. It is our most sacred law: once a soul is claimed the holder can never be harmed. He is trying to kill you before I claim you."

"Claim me! You can't do that! I don't care if I have your soul! You stay the fuck away from me!" I stood up from my chair and started pulling at my hair. "Why is this happening? I'm a decent person! I don't do drugs, I don't steal. Hell I've never even had sex!" I was starting to cry again. Sebastian pinned my arms to the side.

"Calm down. You aren't doing yourself any good. You hold a demon's soul and must be claimed. The sooner you learn to accept this the better off you will be." I sobbed and started hiccupping. Sebastian sighed. "Sleep." I felt my eyelids get heavy and suddenly I was fatigued and wanted to sleep. He picked me up into his arms again and started carrying me again.

"I hate you." I whispered before closing my eyes. Right as sleep was about to overtake me I heard.

"I know."


End file.
